Sick of Watching
by lilcrazyrabbit
Summary: Tony takes matters into to his own hands with help from others on the team.


I don't own them blah blah blah you know the drill.

soooo I have heaps of stories buzzing in my head and not letting me sleep grrrrr Gibbs even Ducky hijacks the story to be involved it was just going to be anyways these stories I'm posting them that simple really. Any one want to beta or know how to get one let me know as my hubby doesn't have the time to be my spell check and grammar person atm.

So Here one of the many stories i have in my head. i will work on them as much as possible all ideas on what should happen are welcome:) feedback even bad reviews are great cause they all help me get better at this :) ok gtg as its 3am here and my lil ones will wake soon.

* * *

Tony watched from the door as his geeks worked their magic. It always amazes him what they can do with a keyboard. The case was over but they just kept at the laptop that had foiled them arms tangled as they typed. Abby suddenly pulled back bouncing happily.

"We did it McGee" she giggled as she suddenly kisses McGee on the lips then both freeze. Tony stays in the shadow as not to be seen as he wonders what they will do. Both looked shocked as they stare at each other.

"We sure did Abs. ummm I I better get home Jethro and all that" McGee states stuttering a little as he avoids the obvious subject.

"Yeah umm Jethro must be hungry so sorry I kept you back Tim" Abby states both looking to escape each other.

* * *

Tony watches then quickly runs up the stairs to his desk he relaxes into his chair receiving glares from Ziva and Gibbs for his antics. Tony leans back in his chair his report finished he smiles at McGee making him uncomfortable.

"Something on your mind Tony?" McGee snaps.

"Nothing for you to worry about MC Input. You and Abby defeat your foe?" Tony says throwing a smile at the junior agent.

"Yeah now I have to get home. Boss." Tim states as he places the report on the pile.

Tony watches the younger agent walk dejected to the elevator.

Tony quickly grabs he's stuff and makes his way to the lab.

* * *

"Abs? he calls out.

"Tony? Is everything ok?" she asks the worry thick in her voice.

"Yeah it's all good just wanted to know if you bet the Laptop of doom." Tony says making another movie reference.

"Yeah." Abby says sadly.

"What wrong I thought you'd be excited or boosting?" Tony says sincerely hoping he guessed right.

"well ummm yeah I was and then umm never mind." Abby babbled.

"Abs Abs Abs you can talk to me about anything." He smiles at her.

"yeah but you will tease him." She states grabbing her own things and putting her children to bed.

"I promise even if it about McGee I will not use it for evil.

"really?" she asks desperate to talk to someone about what just happened or didn't happen.

"When have I lied to you don't answer that" Tony places his hand over his heart and the other salutes," I promise not to use this information of evil teasing or name calling, even if its that McGee is married to his computer or like to wear women's underwear, as great material that might be, I will not use it or may Abby kill me with no forensics left behind." Tony says looking at Abby.

"Ok, but if one word gets to anyone I will ask Ziva to show you her moves with a paperclip." She states trying her impression of Gibbs' glare.

"Got it, Crystal clear" Tony states hands up in surrender as he sits on one of the chairs.

"I kiss McGee I didn't mean to I just well it sort of happened and then he acted weird well I acted weird too and I don't know well he might but he might not and I don't even know if I do you know?" she looks hopeful at Tony.

"ummm Abby." Tony Starts before He's interrupted.

"you kissed McGee Abs?" Gibbs asks from the dark of the doorway.

"Gibbs ummm you weren't to hear that I mean I umm yes?" Abby unsure of Gibbs' reaction to this whole situation.

"Boss." Tony says trying to thing of what to say/

"Tony." Gibbs says back to him wondering what his senior agent is up to.

"Guys, what do I do?" Abby wails tears glinting in her eyes, breaking the tension.

"Why did you kiss Tim?" Tony asks then looks shocked at his own words. Gibbs smiles as he too takes a seat wondering what Abby will say.

"I umm I mean its not like I mean it felt umm natural." Abby says fumbling her words.

"You mean you love him Abby?" Gibbs asks a smile in his eyes while looking natural.

"No yes I mean Gibbs!" Abby stalks the room, "what sort of question is that. I mean yes but no but am I ?" she talks to herself.

"Why did you break up with him Abs? Tony asks following Gibbs' lead.

"I was scared he was getting to serious I mean I'm a free spirit not some girl that bakes well I do bake but I mean I'm not a jeana-maree J-low glow wearing slippers and beer when you get home white picket fence settle down sort of girl I was wrong from him I knew that I didn't mean to well I didn't want to I mean I mean. I'm not what he wants." She finished.

"What if he doesn't want a j-low glow wearing slippers and beer girl Abby? What if our timothy wants a tattooed free spirited Goth? What then?" Ducky asks deciding to join the conversation.

"He doesn't he shouldn't. We are talking about McGee! He wants a wife kids and all that. Well at least He should he deservers that." Abby wails pacing more and more.

"That's not Tim's type Abs." Tony states knowingly.

"How would you know Tony?" Abby fires back at him.

"I found that out on the ever first case with Tim." Tony says coolly ignore Abby's glare.

"Tim never can stay with those sorts of Girls for long." Gibbs states as if adding information to a case.

"Our Timothy my dear is a complicated man. Most don't take him for a federal Agent on the top agency's Team but he is and fits amazingly well into this team. Why would his taste in women be any different to his career at first they don't seem to fit what you'd expect, just as people don't see Tim as a federal agent? Yet here we are talking about a vital part of the team reminds me of a man I meet in Port Augusta, an enigma of sorts you see he would..." Ducky states and starts to ramble.

Abby stares at the Men in front of her before collecting her things and quickly and quietly leaves before her thoughts overwhelm her.

Abby wants to sleep to forget the question her boys rose from her. Tony, Ducky, and Gibbs, The men that she has always relied on and now, Now the questions they asked buzz in her head keeping her wake.


End file.
